1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to an adapter, and more specifically to a memory card adapter, by which a Micro SD card can be read by a standard memory card interface.
2. The Related Art
As the volume of the electrical product decreasing, a small size memory card is used in the electrical product more and more, such as Mini SD card and Micro SD card. The small size memory card cannot deliver information stored in the memory card into the electrical product by a traditional memory card connector. The small size memory card must be transformed into the SD card standard by a card adapter to deliver information. For the small volume of the small size memory card, while the small size memory card is inserted into the card adapter, the small size memory card is not located in the card adapter, as a result the signal is not delivered stably between the small size memory card and the card adapter.
U.S. Pub. NO. 2007/0026740 discloses an adapter card structure. The adapter card structure is used for adapting a Mini SD/Micro SD card to a SD card. A casing is opened in the adapter card structure, a stick is formed in the side of the casing. While the Mini SD/Micro SD card is inserted into the adapter card structure, the Mini SD/Micro SD card can be latched firmly in the adapter card structure for a projection part formed in the tail end of the stick against a notch opened at an edge of the Mini SD/Micro SD card.
Because the stick is ejected with the casing of the adapter card structure, the stick is not easily manufactured, and the volume of the casing is smaller, the casing is not easily manufactured also.